QFTDDRBGIFNETMMMFN
by Seguidores da Mae Munda
Summary: RIPAGEM. Uma puta falta de sacanagem em forma de letras desorganizadas, com um título estranho, parido pelo capeta com gripe espanhola e cólica anal. Um minuto de silêncio pelas ripadoras.
1. Em Busca Do Diário Perdido

**QFTDDRBGIFNETMMMFN**

**Que Fic Tosca Do Demônio Radioativa Brochante Gay Indigesta Fail Nojenta Escrota Tronha Mocoronga Mentruada Mobral Fétida Noob**

**Título incompreensível e original da fic: FDEPCDASSMAPDVCUFCE (Dinga: Eu realmente me impressiono com nível em que os ficwriters descem...) (Gareth: Ai q tu-dow!1!1 Entendi tudo, abiga!)**

**Doente mental responsável: **Allie Salvatore

**Disclaimer:** Twilight não me pertence.** (Gareth: Porque se pertencesse também teria um título incompreensível.)** Essas brisas loucas resultaram de horas e horas que eu e a Bells passamos lendo fics do Emmett.** (Dinga: Oh, rly?) (Gareth: E o Kiko?)**

**Avisos:** Não serei culta então direi que tem PALAVRÕES ao invés de "palavras de baixo calão", partos bizarros, sátira de muitas coisas. Ah, um pouco de Emmett/Alice.** (Dinga: Odeio fic trash do suposto gênero 'humor/comedy'. Eu tenho pânico deste incesto do mal. Emmett/Alice é o cúmulo.) (Gareth: Eu tenho MEDO. Muito medo.)**

**- FDEPCDASSAPDVCUFCE (Dinga: VSF.) (Gareth: UAKLSJAIKJISIOSAJ DOOOORGAS.)**

_Fanfics Do Emmett Podem Causar Danos A Sua Sanidade Mental A Ponto De Você Criar Uma Fic Como Essa._** (Dinga: Olha, eu não ia dizer, mas já que você mencionou uma doença mental...) (Gareth: #aplaude a autora# Conclusão brilhante! Experiência própria, né?)**

_[mais brisas e um pouquinho de spoiler em: http(DOIS PONTOS)(BARRA)(BARRA)(PONTO)blogspot(PONTO)com]_** (Dinga: Whatever.) (Gareth: #2 na Dinga.)**

**Capítulo um - Avisos, dicas e notícias(Dinga: Lá vem merda. Odeio capítulo de avisos.) (Gareth: Eu odeio TODOS os capítulos, independentemente se são de avisos ou não. E agora?)**

OOOOOOOOOI! Aqui quem fala é o Emmett Cullen, conhecido também como Emm, Tia Emmett**(Gareth: OMFG.)**, Teddybear, Lindo-Tesão-Bonito-e-Gostosão, O Demolidor, Ursão, Lindão, Gostoso, Harry Potter**(Gareth: Q, VELHO.)**, Aro Volturi**(Gareth: PARDON?)**, Lord Voldemort**(Gareth: QQQQQQQQQQQQ?)** e... tchã tarã tchãrãrã rãrã rããããã tchrããnãnãã tchããããã TCHRÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃ... GOSSIP GIRL!** (Dinga: Era piada? Que OOC do caralho que baixou nesta personagem?) (Gareth: PUTA QUE PARIU! Emmett gay é tão FAIL que dá nojo!)** É isso aí, eu o poderoso deus supremo das calcinhas cor-de-rosa (?)**(Gareth: Vando.)**, sou também a Gossip Girl. Mas não espalhe, hein!** (Gareth: Pódi dexá, abiga. #joga a história macabra no Twitter#)** Se vocês espalharem a Blair, a Georgina e todo aquele povo histérico vai vir atrás de mim. E não vai ser para me agarrar, ok?** (Dinga: #pensa em cometer suicídio# Olha, eu REALMENTE não gosto de xingar os autores, mas serei obrigada. ESCUTA AQUI, SUA AUTORA MONGOL, MOCORONGA, RETARDADA E DORGADA, O QUE TE DEU NA CABEÇA DE COLOCAR UM LIXO DESSES NO FF?) (Gareth: Dinga, calma, calma, amiga, amiga... AMIGA É O CARALHO! QUE PORRA DE FIC É ESSA? VAI PRO QUINTO DOS INFERNOS SE FODER COM O CHIFRE DO CAPETA! AAAARGH!)**

Ok, ok (omg, tv fama!)** (Dinga: N/A do Demo. #Vai comprar Vick para colocar na Montila#)(Gareth: TV Fama em Forks, que tudo!)**. Como todos vocês, meus queridos fãs, sabem esse aqui é meu diário nem-tão-pessoal-e-secreto onde eu contarei TUDO, ABSOLUTAMENTE TUDO o que acontece nessa família do barulho que vai arranjar confusão em Forks /narradordasessãodatarde**(Dinga: #Sente seu cérebro escapulir pela orelha# MAS. QUE. MERDA. FRITA. Nem sei o que dizer.) (Gareth: Não, sério, a autora devia arrumar um cérebro antes de sair por aí escrevendo merda. E eu perdi a graça da piada, IAGORAHH?/?)**. Antes de começar, queria deixar alguns avisos importantes e coisas muito úteis para se saber.

Avisos Importantes:

- É extremamente proibido o consumo de ovos ou qualquer coisa à base do mesmo.** (Dinga: Ovos? Acho que alguém aqui tem dúvidas quanto à sua opção sexual.) (Gareth: O MESMO! QUE MEDÃO! #se esconde atrás de um urso de pelúcia# Eu tenho medo do 'mesmo'.)**

- É extremamente proibido o uso de qualquer coisa da cor amarela, excluindo-se aqui o tom de cabelo desde que seja algo entre louro-mel e dourado.** (Dinga: E que diferença isso faz, anta desmamada?) (Gareth: Emmett, WTHISGOIN'ON?)**

- Favor não entrar no quarto de Edward a não ser que se queira uma morte lenta, horrível e dolorosa. O tapete dele como gente e vampiros.** (Dinga: #Fecha os olhos em uma tentativa inútil de não ler a frase# Mas que cu lambuzado de vaselina de má qualidade! Ah, poupe-me!) (Gareth: Ispéra aí! O tapete dele 'como' gente e vampiros? #lê na enciclopédia trash# Ele pratica satanismo grego? QUE MEEEEDO!) **

- É, também, extremamente proibido me impor ordens, porque aqui quem manda sou eu.** (Dinga: Hãn, estrelinha de ouro pra ele. #Arranca uma lâmpada do abajur, cola em uma estrela de papel gigante e faz o pangaré iletrado engoli-la#)(Gareth: QUEM MANDA AQUI SÔ EU, MORÔ, JHOW? Ah, poupe-me, Gossip Girl.)**

- Eu NÃO SOU uma mulher. MUITO MENOS GAY.** (Dinga: Wow, belíssima observação. Acabou de descobrir a cura para o câncer.) (Gareth: COMOFAS? É A GOSSIP GIRL E NÃO É GAY? Se assume, linda flor de maio! E depois de TUDO aquilo? NEM VEM, TU É GAY! TU É GAY QUE EU SEI!)**

- Eu NÃO MORRO com uma estaca no coração.** (Dinga: E com um poste no coração?) (Gareth: Bem, lemos Twilight, portanto sabemos disso, bjs.)**

- Eu NÃO MORRO no sol. Eu BRILHO, e não é como se eu GOSTASSE disso**(Dinga: Confessa que tu gosta de chamar atenção dos bofes emitindo este brilho descomunal, bee! Sabemos o quanto você gosta de deixar restos de glitter no... de seus bofes!) (Gareth: SEEEEEI.. #vai fazer as unhas#)**

- Eu NÃO VOU deixar você me fazer um boquete, faça-me o favor.** (Dinga: Eu acho que se o candidato for HOMEM tem uma boa chance de receber uma permissão.) (Gareth: Olha, serei franca: NEM QUE VOCÊ FOSSE O ÚLTIMO DOS HOMENS, SUA BICHONA PURPURINADA DE MERDA.)**

- Eu NÃO VOU namorar com você. Desista.** (Dinga: Fuck. #Mostra seu dedo do meio coberto de cacos de vidro e cola de sapateiro#)(Gareth: Ah, vá à merda.)**

- Eu NÃO VOU parar de irritar a Alice.** (Dinga: E eu com isso? Fodam-se os dois e quem mais se incomodar com a minha ordem.) (Gareth: Ai, velho, quem é o filho da puta que tá perguntando isso para que eu o mate? #conjura AK-47#)**

- Eu NÃO VOU ir para "algum lugar mais afastado" ou "aquele cantinho ali" ou "algum lugar menos cheio" com você. Pare de me pedir isso.** (Dinga: Uuuuuie! O Vampirão não gosta de aula de canto? Hun, boiola!) (Gareth: EU VOU MATAR QUEM TÁ FAZENDO ESSAS PERGUNTAS, PORRA ARREGAÇADA! #conjura machado de incêndio e destrói a mesa do PC#)**

- Eu NÃO VOU te morder, pare de implorar.** (Dinga: Morda o seu piru.) (Gareth: ME CHUPA! #Apolo)**

- Eu SOU MUITO MAIS GOSTOSO DO QUE AQUELE CACHORRO VAGABUNDO QUE ANDA PELADO POR AÍ e não me importa nada a opinião de estrelinhas ridículas da Disney.** (Dinga: Ai, senti uma onda de ódio e inveja reprimidos aqui... Por acaso o Jacob te deu um fora, meu rei?) (Gareth: NEM FODENDO, BICHA BROCHA! JACOB T-ZUDAUN DLÇ SHARKBOY AMÔ TOTOSO 4ÉVA!)**

- Eu posso não ser MUITO inteligente, mas NÃO SOU burro.** (Dinga: Não, que isso! Eu é que sou burra, você é o Einstein!) (Gareth: Ahan, Drácula, senta na estaca.)**

- Eu POSSO ser um ASSASSINO FRIO E CRUEL se quiser.** (Gareth: Ahan.)** Torça para que eu não queira (:**(Dinga: Esse emoticon feito pelo enxofre do inferno brochou até a minha avó. E, antes que eu esqueça: EMMETT É UM ASSASSINO FRIO E CRUEL, faça-me rir.) (Gareth: EMOTICONS, VELHO. OLHA – O – NÍVEL! Vai à merda, Emmett! #conjura bazuca#)**

Coisas muito úteis para se saber:** (Gareth: Me chupa. #2)**

- Ovos são do mal.** (Dinga: Meu pau entalado na sua garganta também.) (Gareth: Minhas bolas dentro do teu rabo também.)**

- O lado azul da força é mais legal.** (Dinga: Sabe o que é mais interessante nesta fic? A autora é uma mulher. A piada é essa.) (Gareth: AHUSHAUHSUAHSUHAHSU! De fatão, Mestra!)**

- Abrir as janelas em uma tempestade pode ser desastroso. O mesmo para um dia de furacão.** (Dinga: #RosanaJatobáFeelings.) (Gareth: WTF? Quem DIABOS abriria uma janela num... AH VAI SE FODER, ISSO É RELEVANTE NA FIC, CACETE? VAI TOMAR NO CU!)**

- Ovo não tem pelo.** (Dinga: Mas o meu caralho tem. Quer ver? #Pega um dildo e fura os olhos de Emmett#)(Gareth: Minhas bolas têm. ME CHUPA. #3)**

- Acender a apagar a luzes várias vezes e depois falar "ah, entendi" é coisa de retardado e nem eu faço isso.** (Dinga: Quem garante? Eu não coloco a minha mão no fogo.) (Gareth: #esfaqueia seu baço numerosas vezes#)**

- Continue sendo assim e se esforçando para que sempre possa ganhar as suas estrelinhas.** (Dinga: WTF pra essa frase? WTF pra essa fic?) (Gareth: EU QUERO MATAR! URGENTEMENTE, QUERO MATAR! QUALQUER UM, A QUALQUER HORA, MAS QUERO MATAR! #pega metralhadora e sai às ruas, massacrando tudo e todos#)**

- Sustagem kids é uma merda.** (Dinga: Olha, descobrimos que a autora é anêmica. Com mais algumas diquinhas assim descobriremos logo o endereço da autora.) (Gareth: EU TOMAVA ISSO! DLÇ!)**

- Colocar mentos na coca-cola pode causar terríveis danos. E dor de barriga.** (Dinga: Não estamos falando da experiências vividas pela autora, beijos.) (Gareth: Ah, vai tomar no cu, mano. NÃO ESCREVA UMA FIC SEM NEXO NENHUM, CARALHO! #conjura soco-inglês e soca um puliça#)**

- Ele não é "a única exceção"***(Gareth: THE ONLY EXCEPTION – PARAMORE? MARY, MATA, TÃO FALANDO MAL DA TUA BANDA FAVORITA! E EU CURTO ESSA MÚSCIA TAMBÉM! GAAAAH! #esmaga o crânio da autora, de Emmett e de uma velhinha (GTA feelings) na parede de concreto#)**. E você não vai ser "menos uma garota sozinha"* se ficar com ele, não se preocupe, porque fazer parte das "garotas solteiras"* é bem legal. Só não faça "waka waka"* com qualquer um, tá legal?** (Dinga: Muita informação em uma frase só. Acho que vou tentar suicídio... Pensando bem... #joga um barril de pólvora na cabeça da autora#)(Gareth: Eu QUERO, eu PRECISO matar essa menina. AND NOW! #faz Macumba Tsunami#)**

- Falar "baby, baby, baby, ÓÓÓÓÓÓÓÓÓÓÓÓ..."* é coisa de retardado, gay, virgem, que nunca teve uma namorada. E que o hamster morreu.** (Dinga: Eu também não gosto do Justin Bieber, mas nem por isso escrevo uma história escrota para camuflar meus sentimentos e preferências através de uma personagem famosa e OOC.) (Gareth: Ok, você NÃO ganhou pontos em meu conceito. Não gostar de J.B nãoé mais que sua obrigação. E quem canta Baby como "baby, baby, baby, ÓÓÓ"? Pra mim era 'o' fechado (ui), tipo "ÔÔÔ", sabe? Cada um com suas manias bizarras. #acaricia seu pinto imaginário#)**

- Restart* é botão de videogame, Colírio* é remédio para olho, Cine* é abreviação de Cinema e gente colorida é só na Parada Gay. Ufa, acabei de salvar a sua pele de terríveis e constrangedores enganos.** (Dinga: Não. Eu continuo a te odiar, autora acéfala. Enfie todas essa bandas coloridas no olho do seu cu. #Esta sofrendo um colapso nervoso#)(Gareth: Não, você NÃO subiu no meu conceito. #2)**

Enfim, agora que vocês já sabem algumas coisas BEM úteis,** (Gareth: E COMO, CHAMPZ! #espanca Emmett#)** irei prosseguir com as notícias de última hora.

NOTÍCIAS (musiquinha do plantão da globo) :** (Dinga: #Olha com descrença e nojo para a frase# Mete a musiquinha, a fic, as personagens, o plot inexistente, as informações inúteis, o seu cachorro, o PC e o que mais quiser no seu rabo cabeludo.) (Gareth: #incrédula# Mas vá se foder com um negão feito de esgoto cristalizado, QUE-FIC-É-ESSA?)**

- Chuck Norris chega em Volterra. Isso mesmo senhoras e senhores, meninos e meninas, gays, lésbicas e bi, cachorros, coelhos e papagaios, alienígenas, humanos, vampiros e outros, o Deus Supremo de Todo Universo está na terra dos nossos nem-tão-queridos Volturi. OMG, Chuck Norris respira e os Volturi fogem.** (Dinga: #Cuspiu na frase# Morra, Allie .) (Gareth: Eu te desprezo, criatura nojenta. #vomita na autista... er, autora#)**

- A CIA, o FBI e a Sociedade Protetora dos Esquilos de Pelúcia estão atrás da Bella. Bella está foragida no momento escondida no Triângulo das Bermudas ou dentro dos televisores de algum Hipermercado de São Paulo.** (Dinga: WTF para esse parágrafo. Ah, vá à merda, Allie.) (Gareth: MAS QUE PORRA...? ERA PRA RIR, MANO? PORQUE EU ACHO QUE VOCÊ PUBLICOU COM O FANDOM ERRADO!)**

- O tapete comedor de gente do Edward ataca novamente! Minhas fontes informaram que as vítimas dessa vez foram a pessoa**(Gareth: aS vítimaS dessa vez foram A pessoA. FILHA DE UMA PUTA SEM CU.)** linda e perfeita que vos fala e sua irmãzinha anã-de-jardim**(Dinga: #pegou um nabo e enfiou no nariz de Emmett# Eu quero que esse tapete coma o seu cérebro(se ele exitir) e arranque os pelos de seu sovaco.) (Gareth: Eu desejo que esse tapete coma o Emmett, a Allie, a fic, a Alice, o meu PC, o FF, a Rede Globo De Televisão, o Justin Bieber, enfim, O MUNDO TODO NO CU. SÓ.)**. Segundo depoimentos, o que aconteceu foi que a pessoa que vos fala viu sua sobrinha alienígena-monstro-do-lago-ness-semi-vampira-anormal comendo ovos**(Dinga: Puta que pariu. É hoje que eu cometo um homicídio.) (Gareth: Não, cara, eu tô em contendo, tô sim... #pisa na cabeça de uma senhora de idade morta, com gosto#)**, e como ovos são do mal, ele foi obrigado a fugir, antes que eles o atacassem**(Gareth: E eles iam atacar COMO? ROLANDO?)(Dinga: Ah é? Você tem medinho de ovos, seu bundão? #Compra 50 dúzias de ovos podres e atira nele#)**. Aí, a irmãzinha anã-de-jardim, Alice-no-país-das-maravilhas,** (Gareth: Receba em seu orifício retal.)** foi atrás dele para impedir que os ovos o que Emmett havia entrado no quarto do seu irmão nerd-projeto-de-johnny-bravo**(Dinga: Comparação FAIL. Fic EPIC FAIL.) (Gareth: Caminhe em direção à um aglomerado de bolo fecal.)**, o Edward, e se deparou com o suspeito a tentativa de homicídio, o tapete do dito Edward.** (Gareth: Q?)** Não sabemos ainda no que resultou, então fiquem acompanhando esse caso aqui conosco.** (Dinga: Não morreu, praga? Morra AGORA! #Roga uma praga#)(Gareth: #chora, entra em depressão e Queiróz vem acalentá-la#)**

**N/A:** So... MUITO bizarro, mal escrito e anormal?** (Gareth: Yep!)** MUITO estranho?** (Gareth: YEP! #2)** Não se preocupem, acostuma com o tempo. HASHUIASHASUISHA**(Dinga: Eu não quero me acostumar. Quanto a estar mal escrito? Sim, está mal escrito pra cacete. Muito estranho? Sim, além da compreensão de um ser humano normal.) (Gareth: EU NÃO QUERO ME ACOSTUMAR. VÊ SE ENTENDE ISSO! MELHORE, FILHA, LEIA UM POUCO, ESTUDE, FAÇA O DIABO, MAS MELHORE! EU IMPLORO! #agoniza#)**

Enfim, embora pareça só um humor escrachado, nos próximos capítulos já será possível ver o romance se desenvolver. Primeira fic Emmett/Alice, dêem um desconto.** (Dinga: Humor escrachado. Nesta fic. Ah, foda-se. #Veste Allie de Fiuk e a joga em meio a fãs enlouquecidas#) (Gareth: Nem dô. #KUDOÇI#) **

E aí, reviews?** (Dinga: E aí, pau no seu cu? Gosta?) (Gareth: Qtal minhas bolas na tua bunda, entrando e saíndo?)**

Beijinhooos.** (#Dinga usa Mj como escudo#)(#Gareth rebate os beijos com um crucifixo de prata#)**

**(Dinga: Uie, explicações para as idiotices! Lá vamos nós!)*** "A única exceção", The Only Exception do Paramore.** (Dinga: Mary e Gareth que me desculpem, mas PUTA QUE PARIU.) (Gareth: VÁ PARA O INFERNO! AGOOOOORA! AAAAAAARGH! #espanca a autora at´seus punhos ficarem dormentes#)**

* "Menos uma garota sozinha", One Less Lonely Girl do Justin Bieber.** (Dinga: Fuck.) (Gareth: Sabe, não conheço música nenhuma do JB, além de Bêibi. Tá sabeeeendo, hein?)**

* "Garotas solteiras" Single Ladies da Beyoncé**(Dinga: #joga fio-dental usado por Fulano na autora#)(Gareth: ALL THE SINGLE LADIES, ALL THE SINGLE LADIES! #dança, tropeça, fratura a bacia e chora escandalosamente#)**

* "Waka waka" Waka Waka da Shakira.** (Dinga: Não, do James Brown!) (Gareth: Na verdade chama-se "Time for Africa", mas ****whatever****...)**

* "baby, baby, baby, ÓÓÓÓÓÓÓÓÓÓÓÓ..." Baby do Justin Bieber.** (Dinga: Nun diga? JURA?) (Gareth: Morra.)**

* Restart, banda colorida de Happy Rock.** (Dinga: UIE, broxay.) (Gareth: Tô de pau duro. Q)**

* Colírio, garotos bonitos que são indicados todos os dias para aparecer no blog "Colírios" da revista Capricho.** (Dinga: Futilidade do mundo.) (Gareth: Eu quero dormir...)**

* Cine, banda colorida de Happy Rock.** (Dinga: Não, merda nos meus ouvidos.) (Gareth: Eu quero dormiiiir... #2)**

**Dinga foi multada por destruir patrimônio público, após ter arrancado um fio de alta tensão e dado chibatadas na autora. Pagou a dívida em frangos pretos e consultas no tarô, já que é mais dura que uma pedra.**

**Gareth foi presa pela SWAT por matar cerca de 793489234678926 pessoas, tamanha seu ódio pela fic. Foi levada aos berros, vestida em uma camisa de força feita de uma liga metálica desconhecida, com uma focinheira de diamante e algemas feitas de amor.**


	2. Tapete Do Mal

**Disclaimer:** Twilight não me pertence.**(Munda: Se pertencesse, seria mais Tosco do que já é.) (Vovó: "É tudo da Tia Jô, hihihihi!", TOMÁNOCU!)** Essas brisas loucas resultaram de horas e horas que eu e a Bells passamos lendo fics do Emmett.** (Munda: Ah, vão se ferrar.) (Vovó: Como está aí no fundo do poço, autora?) **

**Avisos:** Não serei culta então direi que tem PALAVRÕES ao invés de "palavras de baixo calão", partos bizarros, sátira de muitas coisas. Ah, um pouco de Emmett/Alice.** (Munda: E uma dose GIGAAAAANTE de dorgas, manolo. Merda, tô com medo de ler isso.) (Vovó: Viajando nas dorgas... Autoras loucas e devassas de plantão, dica pra vocês: PAREM DE INVENTAR SHIPPERS TOSCOS!)**

**Capítulo dois - Tapete comedor de vampiros****(Munda: SENTE AS DORGAS!) (Vovó: E ripadoras assassinas, manolo! Autora, divide as dorgas aí, porque as suas são das boas!)**

SOCORRO, NOS TIREM DAQUI!** (Munda: Ahn... não?) (Vovó: Se bobear eu piso nos seus dedos...)** Eu e a Alice estamos presos dentro do quarto do Edward,** (Munda: Incesto forçado? Magina, sou eu e minha mente impura, só isso!) (Vovó: Forçar o incesto é sacanagem! Agora o tapete aparece do nada e os força a transar por dois dias seguidos, aí a obediência é tudo.)** tudo por causa de malditos ovos amarelos sinistros que a Renesmee estava comendo.** (Munda: Por acaso os OVOS te empurraram para o quarto e te trancaram lá dentro? Só se for, né, bi?) (Vovó: Mania de gays enrrustidos, colocar ovos em tudo!)** Sabe, isso NÃO É legal.** (Munda: Claustrofóbicos adorariam.) (Vovó: Ignorar as frases sem sentido desta fic? É legal sim.)** Não é NADA legal!** (Munda: Ah, cala essa porra de boca! Cê já disse isso, cuzão!)** Tipo assim, aimeudeus, o tapete abriu a boca e está andando na nossa direção!** (Munda: Tipo assim, alguém trocou o Emmett por uma Barbie feladaputa escrota, só pode. FIA, É UM TAPETE, INDEPENDENTEMENTE SE TEM BOCA OU NÃO. É-UM-TAPETE, PORRA! ONDE JÁ SE VIU UM TAPETE MACHUCANDO ALGUÉM?) (Vovó: "aimeudeus" é um utensílio desenvolvido por japoneses que é usado para descascar ovos mágicos.) (Munda 2: E outra, que tapete do capeta é esse, que tem boca e anda? Tenso.) (Vovó: O tapete CORRE E ABRE A BOCA, Munda! Nem nas minhas tardes mais loucas e regadas à alucinógenos fui capaz de ver uma coisa destas!)**

–Eu prefiro morrer enfrentando ovos do mal do que ficar aqui Emmett!** (Munda: Até você tem Ovofobia, Alice? Que tristeza, o povo dessa casa teve seu QI reduzido a -89324.) (Vovó: OLHA O NÍVEL DA FIC. Ah, Alice cola velcro por acaso?)** Sai dessa porta!** (Munda: SAIR da PORTA? Matrix, como vai?) (Vovó: COMOFAS/ Sair da porta? Tem uma porta dentro desta porta, amica?)** _**–**_ela gritou comigo.

Mas eu não consigo me mexer porque o tapete está com aqueles olhos grandes e vermelhos olhando fixo pra mim.** (Munda: Até eu tinha medo desse tapete com olhos.)** **(Vovó: O tapete tem olhos. O tapete TEM OLHOS, Manolo! Alice in Wonderland fazendo creche neste capítulo!)**Provavelmente pensando que pelo meu tamanho eu daria uma refeição MUITO melhor do que a Alice. Quem mandou eu ser tão forte?** (Munda: Eu não tenho palavras para expressar minha indignação.) (Vovó: Se você é tão forte assim, então PORQUE NÃO FOGE DA PORRA DO TAPETE COM OLHOS E BOCA, seu retardado?)**

–Hm, lanchinho... _**–**_ele disse.** (Munda: O TAPETE FALA! #reza um Pai-Nosso, uma Ave-Maria e uma Salve-Rainha#)(#Vovó se enforcou com luzinhas de natal#)**

O tapete continua andando em nossa direção.** (Munda: Até agora estou tentando entender o conflito da fic. Eles estão com MEDO DE UM TAPETE? Ah, se foder, cansei. #vai dormir na rede de Dinga#)(Vovó: ESSE É O CONFLITO DA FIC: UM TAPETE VIVO. Até que ponto o ser humano pode descer...)** E a Alice deu um grito tão alto, mas tão alto, que eu pensei que os vidros iam se quebrar.** (Munda: "AIIIEEEE, BI, MISAUVA, SOCOOORRO!11!") (Vovó: GRITO ALTO É PLEONASMO. Essa fic tá um pé no saco, não vejo a hora para que ela acabe.)**

–SAI DA PORTA EMMETT!** (Vovó: 'Sai da porta' foi proposital, mas que merda! Vocativo mandou um telegrama com os dizeres "foda-se, vadia desalmada ponto".) (Munda: VÍÍÍRGULA VÍRGULA FRESQUINHA LIMPINHA CHEIROSINHA É SÓ UM REÁUS!)** ABRE ISSO, ABRE ISSO!** (Vovó: Emmett é quem abre? HUMM...)** SOLTA ESSA MERDA DE DIÁRIO E ABRE ISSO!** (Munda: O Emmett prefere um diário a sua irmã? E é assim que o EmmAlice vai acontecer? Ahan, Gossip Girl, senta no diário.) (Vovó: Um projeto FAKE de Diários do Vampiro...)** _**–**_ela continua gritando para que eu me afaste.** (Munda: Nossa, jura?)**

E o tapete está chegando cada vez mais perto. Glup, é o nosso fim!** (Vovó: ONOMATOPEIAS EXALANDO ENXOFRE. #Foi tentar se acalmar#)** Eu gostaria de agradecer à todos vocês**(Munda: Pegue essa crase e a enfie no reto. Grata.) (Vovó: Pegue os agradecimentos enfie em qualquer lugar e faça bom proveito.)** por terem sido tão legais comigo durante todo esse tempo,** (Vovó: Não precisa me agradecer, quero que você tenha uma morte lenta e dolorosa para compensar todo o humor forçado da fic.)** e gostaria de agradecer à Rosalie por ela nunca ter me desmembrado,** (Munda: Mas não por falta de vontade... Agora morre logo, imbecil!) (Vovó: Castrado seria a palavra certa...)** e à Alice por ela sempre estar ao meu lado quando eu precisei e... Espera aí, quê?** (Vovó: FORÇOU INCESTO, PRECISA OLHAR ISSO AÍ...) (Munda: TOMATE CRU, VÉIO!)**

Vocês não acreditam na cena bizarra que eu estou presenciando.** (Vovó: Será que é pela fic não ser televisão?) (Munda: Olha o jeito como esse PAVÃO escreve. Beeshona.)** Alice está ENFRENTANDO aquele tapete grande e assustador. Comoassim? Será que ela ficou louca?** (Vovó: Louca sou eu que aturo este tipo de coisa e sobrevivo.) (Munda: OLHA-O-JEITO-COMO-ELE-ESCREVE. Isso aí é uma bichoooona! Isso roda na BR chupando pinto de viado!)**

–Allie. _**–**_eu chamo_**–**_**(Munda: Joora? #Garethfeelings)** Allie, péssima ideia, péssima ideia. Ele pode ficar bravo com você e te devorar. Eu não quero que esse tapete te devore, Allie.** (Vovó: Eu quero que o tapete coma o cu de todos os vampiros fakes do universo.) (Munda: Excesso de pontos detected. Incesto fake forçado master detected.)**

Mas ela nem olha pra mim. Ela continua encarando o tapete com aquele olhar desconcertante dela,** (Vovó: Se ela não está olhando para você COMO consegue ver o olhar dela, seu tapado?) (Munda: Personagens trash matam meu cérebro. Sério.)** que deixa qualquer um, até mesmo Caius, sem graça.** (Munda: Tá, tá, senta aqui e pedala, ó.)** O tapete então mostra os dentes gigantescos e brilhantes em um sorriso macabro. Glup!** (#Vovó está destrinchando a onomatopeia#)(Munda: Onomatopeia fail. 'Glup' é usada para ENGOLIR, não para mostrar os dentes, ok?)**

–Hm, lanchinho gostoso. **(Vovó: PNC.) (Munda: Meu lanchinho, meu lanchinho, vou comer, vou comer... #alguém joga um tanque de guerra em Munda#)**_**–**_ele diz olhando Alice_**–**_ Hm, sim, _gostosa_.** (Vovó: Sem comentários para esta frase escrota.) (Munda: TAPETE TARADO COMEDOR. O mundo vai acabar.)**

Ela estreita os olhos em uma cara ameaçadora. Estou com medo do que pode acontecer.** (Vovó: A única coisa que assusta um projeto de vampiro é um tapete, tomem nota, pode ser útil um dia.) (Munda: Pau no seu cu, baitola escrota fake. #stress)**

–Do que você me chamou? _**–**_ela sibilou_**–**_ Do que você _se atreveu_ a me chamar?** (Vovó: Ih, vai esfregar a perseguida no tapete! O quarto vai feder fumaça por 3 dias, mano!) (Munda: AAAAAAAAAI ALOOOKAAAAAAAAAAA)**

Cara, a voz dela não passa de um silvo.** (Vovó: Cacete, eu imaginei a Alice vestida de Celeste – a cobra do Castelo Rá-Tim-Bum- e chorei de rir!) (Munda: Ofidioglossia? #HP)** Ela parece uma cobra caçando.** (Vovó: Alice dando uma de cobra. Tá.) (Munda: #foi beber vodka com naftalina#)** Dá até pra ver o veneno escorrer da boca dela, figuradamente falando é claro.** (Vovó: Engasgue com ele, me faça este favor.) (Munda: Sabe o que o que acabei de realizar? Ele está ATRAS DA PORTA. Como está VENDO A ALICE E O TAPETE? Trash malformado filho de uma égua, acabou com o meu dia.)** Ou não. Tenho dó desse tapete.** (Vovó: Tenho dó do meu cérebro quando leio uma coisa destas.) (Munda: Eu não. Ele nasceu para ser pisado mesmo... #fail)** Tenho MUITA dó desse tapete. Ninguém se atreve a chamar a Alice de gostosa, nem mesmo Jasper, sem sofrer as consequências.** (Vovó: QUE COISA MAIS TOSCA. Queria que o tapete te chamasse de baranga-reserva-do-satã-em-dias-de-crise?) (Munda: Só eu estou entediada da fic? #dá uma fungada na carreirinha de serragem#)** E as consequências não são muito boas. Sério, eu já chamei uma vez de brincadeira e ela ameaçou cortar meus cachinhos perfeitos.** (Vovó: Corte o pinto dele fora, muito mais prático.) (Munda: BOIOOOOOOOO... OOOOOLAAAAAA! Tomar no cu, descaracterizou DEMAIS!)** Além disso, ela arrancou minha língua fora.** (Vovó: ...) (Munda se recusou e foi adotar um negão zambiano)**

O tapete avançou pra cima dela. Acho que vou fechar os olhos. Não, eu preciso ver isso, vai ser demais! Ai, deve ter doído.** (#Vovó ignorou a fic e foi assistir a Champions League#)(Munda: #pega o celular e liga para um assassino de aluguel#)**

Só para vocês terem noção do que está acontecendo pensem em uma Hidra* furiosa, junto com uma Quimera*, um Cérbero* e um milhão de Fúrias*. Junte isso com o Cronos* MUITO furioso, a Rose de TPM e a Alice quando não a deixam fazer compras. É, foi essa toda a fúria que a minha baixinha descarregou em cima do tapete do Edward. Só para vocês entenderem, o tapete, que era branco, ficou roxo de tanto apanhar.** (Vovó: Tentativa falha de consulta no Google, autora. Não convenceu ninguém, mals aí.) (Munda: Ok. Isso foi desnecessário, MUITO, MUITO FAIL e brochante. Conversa com meu dedo aqui. #mostra o dedo do meio#)**

Gente, ela salvou a minha vida! Digo, ela SALVOU a minha vida! A MINHA VIDA!** (Vovó: Grandes coisas, meu gato faz coisas melhores.) (Munda: VIDA? VOCÊ É UMA PORRA DE UM VAMPIRO, FILHOTE DE CRUZ-CREDO! VOCÊ NÃO TEM VIDA, SEU PEIDO DO CAPETA! #Felipe Neto)** Qual é? Isso é precioso pra mim, a minha vida, eu quero dizer.** (Vovó: Gollum, é você, amico?) (Munda: KAUSAKUSUAKS)**

Aí ela se virou pra mim e eu sorri.** (Vovó: "Aí eu tropecei no meu cadarço, cai no chão e quebrei o meu pescoço, FIM!") (Munda: Momento "Tomei um tiro e fui ao show de Calypso". –q)** Seus cabelos, sempre impecáveis, estavam despenteados e seu vestido um pouco amassado.** (Vovó: Isso porque ela deu uns petelecos em um tapete evil mutante e tá só AMASSADA. Ah, dane-se.) (Munda: Isso meio que me lembrou "Sua maquiagem estava passada e seu top estava rasgado... Sem mencionar as marcas de tapas e chupões em seu corpo...")** E nossos olhos se encontraram e foi como se uma corrente elétrica tivesse passado por nós.** (Vovó: Ah, não! Chega de plagiar coisas retardadas! A Meyer está longe de poder ser plagiada por alguém!) (Munda: FAKE.)**

–Eu... _**–**_eu começo a dizer, mas ela me interrompe.

–Eu sei.** (Vovó: Q?) (Munda: Anhé?)**

Nós sorrimos um para o outro e eu sinto que se meu coração batesse ele teria falhado uma batida.** (Vovó: FODA-SE. #Foi dar ração pra Fulano#)(Munda: EXPLICA ESSA MUDANÇA SÚBITA DE TEMPO VERBAL, Ô BARBIE GIRL DESGRAÇADA! #estraçalha o PC com uma maça#)**

–Dá pra liberar a porta agora, grandão?** (Vovó: Liberar a porta tem conotações infelizes, Alice. Grandão também.) (Munda: HÃ? O incesto ocorreu e nem vi, gazadeus.)** _**–**_ela ri.

Eu faço que sim com a cabeça, me afasto da porta e deixo ela sair.** (Munda: Mudanças de tempo verbal FILHAS DA PUTA. Vá se enforcar com um cadarço.)** Quando ela sai eu me escoro na parede e deslizo até o chão.** (Vovó: Cena tensa de ser imaginada, sério mesmo.) (Munda: Novela da Globo feelings. TOOOSCO.)** Há algo dentro de mim que está absurdamente **(Vovó: "...duro.") (Munda: " ... pavonesco..." Q)**confuso.

O que está acontecendo comigo?** (Vovó: Quer mesmo que eu te explique? #É atingida por um tamanco misteriosos#)(Munda: Chama-se PUBERDADE, querido. N)**

**N/A:** hm, perdoem qualquer erro.** (Vovó: Ah, não.) (Munda: Nem fu.)** É que eu, realmente, não sabia como fazer o Emmett escrevendo no diário na mesma hora em que as coisas aconteciam.** (Vovó: Tempos verbais separam os fracos dos fortes. –q) (Munda: NOTA-SE, MONA. PODE ACREDITAR.)** Então pode ter ficado meio confuso.** (Munda: Jamè, queridjénha. Imagina.)** Já nesse capítulo dá pra sacar um pouco do lance Emmett/Alice, e eu espero fugir um pouquinho do humor escrachado,** (Vovó: HUMOR FALHO, eu diria.) (Munda: VAI LIMPAR A BUNDA NA URTIGA, MENINA!)** como vocês puderam perceber no final do capítulo. Não quero que a fic se torne um romance meloso ou uma comédia romântica, só quero essa mistura bem distinta de comédia e romance, então, sim, irão ter momentos só românticos e momentos só engraçados.** (Vovó: Hã? #Confusa#)(Munda: #baba#)**

Espero que tenham gostado.** (Vovó: Nunca na sua vida.) (Munda: SONHA.)**

Beijos.** (Vovó: Tapas. #MundaFeelings) (Munda: Ânus.) **

**(Vovó: Prepare seu coração para os esclarecimentos da autora, são palavras fortes! Espera, onde estão as palavras de baixo calão que a autora disse que usaria neste capítulo?) (Munda: MEDÃO! #foge para as Canárias#)**

* Hidra: Hidra de Lerna, um monstro da mitologia grega com corpo de dragão e nove cabeças de serpente. Héracles a destruiu.

* Quimera: Monstro da mitologia grega com corpo e cabeça de leão, além de outras duas cabeças, uma de cabra e outra de dragão. Foi morta por Belerofonte.

*Cérbero: Cão gigante de três cabeças, guardião das portas do Mundo Inferior.

* Fúrias: Na realidade eram apenas três, originalmente chamadas pelos gregos de Erínias. Era a personificação da vingança.

* Cronos: Titã dos Titãs. Pai dos Deuses Olimpianos. Foi cortado em pedaços por seus filhos e teve os pedaços jogados nas profundezas do Tártaro.** (Vovó: Epa, acho que alguém estava lendo Percy Jackson enquanto escrevia este fic...) (Munda: NEM LI Ó!)**

**Vovó ligou o foda-se para a fic e não pretende ripar o próximo capítulo. Bem, ela está segura enquanto a Munda não descobrir.**

**Munda pegou Vovó Mafalda pelos cabelos, amarrou-a numa estaca e colocou vários tapetes mutantes ao redor dela. Depois disso, foi beber rum.**


End file.
